


Making Up

by FantasyEX



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, Girl Penis, Incest, Incest Kink, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Other, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionAfter her run-in with the Phantom Thieves, Sae Niijima's relationship with her sister, Makoto, is strained.At first glance, she might just appear a bit guilty about her role in recent events.The truth is far darker; something Sae hoped Makoto would never discover...
Relationships: Niijima Makoto & Niijima Sae, Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Making Up

The Niijima household hadn’t been quite the same lately. Recent events had created a rift between Makoto and her older sister, Sae, but things had at least been partially patched up. Now, though, there was still a fair amount of friction between the two, and neither could stand it. The sisters avoided each other in their own home, barely interacting, hardly saying a word to each other, and generally trying their very best not to be in the same room at once. Today was the day that was going to end, Makoto had decided.    
  
The younger Niijima had asked her sister for a chance to clear the air, and Sae agreed. Not wanting to live as strangers in the same house, the sisters got together for a talk, sitting on opposite ends of the couch in their living room.    
  
At first, it wasn’t much of a talk at all. Makoto nervously wrung her plaid skirt between her hands, her reddish-brown eyes fixed on the wall opposite her older sister. Her turtleneck felt like it was squeezing her, and her vest seemed tighter than usual. Her nerves were certainly beginning to get to her. She toyed with the thin fabric of her pantyhose and nervously stroked a lock of her bobbed, brown hair, trying to think of something to say to break the silence.    
  
Sae was just as uneasy as her sister, though she managed a bit more tact in the way she presented herself. Outwardly professional as ever, the elder Niijima sat patiently, her hands neatly folded in her lap. She was still dressed for work, wearing a black business suit, and her long, ashen-silver hair was immaculately styled, falling neatly over her shoulders. She glanced toward her little sister, her brown eyes momentarily catching her gaze before Makoto turned away with a jolt.    
  
“You know,” Sae began with a heavy sigh. “It  _ was  _ your idea to have this talk… If you’re too scared to even  _ look  _ at me, we’re not going to get very far.”   
  
Makoto slowly turned to face Sae. She was half-afraid that she would see Sae’s Shadow Self sitting next to her. She was equal parts relieved and anxious to make extended eye contact with her older sister, especially after the events that had taken place within Sae’s Palace.    
  
“That’s better,” Sae remarked with a half-smile. “See? We’re getting somewhere, right?”   
  
Makoto managed a weak smile. She wanted to reconcile with her older sister. She  _ really  _ did. Something was making that difficult for her, however. She had seen something in Sae’s Palace that made it exceedingly difficult to look at her sister the same way now, and she wasn’t entirely sure how to broach the subject.   
  
“It’s nice to have things back to normal,” Makoto said quietly. “I mean, mostly…”   
  
“You really seem like you’re beating yourself up over something,” Sae observed, scooting a bit closer to Makoto. “This whole thing was  _ my  _ fault, you know.”   
  
The feeling of her older sister’s arm around her shoulder made Makoto shudder.    
  
“No, that’s not it,” she said, shaking her head. “I… Sae, when we were in your Palace…”   
  
Sae raised an eyebrow, unsure of what her sister could possibly have to apologize for.    
  
“Sis, whatever you saw, I feel terrible for it,” she sighed. “And I know there’s nothing I could ever do to really make everything up to you…”   
  
Sae squeezed her little sister’s shoulder. Makoto chewed her lip, nervously glancing at Sae.    
  
“But,” Sae continued. “If there’s  _ anything  _ you need from me… If there’s any way at all I could at least  _ try  _ to apologize, just let me know, okay?”   
  
Already, Sae was beginning to feel a bit better. She hadn’t really given the apology she had hoped to give, but it was a start. Makoto gently placed her hand over Sae’s, tentatively grasping her sister’s hand as she mulled over a response.    
  
“I… I really need to tell you about what I saw in there,” Makoto stammered, unable to contain herself any longer. “I don’t think it’s something I was supposed to see…”   
  
Sae immediately started growing restless. She shifted in her seat, crossed her legs, and slid her hand away from Makoto’s. She shuffled over slightly so she was no longer shoulder-to-shoulder with her sister. Makoto took a deep breath, steeling up her resolve before continuing.    
  
“It was you,” she said. “Well, not  _ really  _ you.. Your shadow… And… I was there, too…”   
  
Sae’s cheeks turned red. She pursed her lips, staring down at the floor as she went cold.    
  
“You definitely weren’t supposed to see that,” Sae muttered. “Makoto, I-,”   
  
“The things you did to that copy of me,” Makoto interrupted, getting to her feet. “You were like… You were like an  _ animal!” _ _   
_ _   
_ Sae turned away, ashamed of herself. One of her most carefully-hidden, darkest fantasies had always been her little sister. She had kept herself under control, for the most part, relegating the intrusive, lustful thoughts she had about Makoto to just that: fantasies. Somewhere in the corrupt, distorted thoughts that made up her Palace, however, Sae’s Shadow Self had brought those fantasies to life.    
  
“Seeing myself like that,” Makoto continued breathlessly, standing over Sae. “Being  _ used  _ by you… Being treated like a toy… like an  _ object…” _ _   
_ _   
_ Sae gasped sharply as Makoto climbed back onto the couch, pushing her back. With her little sister sitting in her lap, straddling her, Sae had nowhere to go now. She had no way to avoid the fact that Makoto  _ knew.  _ Her sister knew all about the dirty, shameful thoughts she had about her, and she couldn’t have felt more guilty. At the same time, though, a small part of her was glad that Makoto knew. Sae felt a tiny spark of relief that she no longer had to carry around such an awful secret, but that relief was also joined by a creeping, darkness tempting Sae to act on her desires. She swallowed hard, nervously staring into Makoto’s eyes, waiting for what she was certain would be the inevitable, decisive end of their relationship.    
  
“Makoto,” Sae began, her voice beginning to break. “I- I never meant-,”   
  
“I  _ loved  _ it!”   
  
Makoto’s voice was dripping with unrestrained desire. Trembling, she leaned in close to her sister, bringing her lips to her ear.    
  
“I wished that it really  _ was  _ me…”   
  
Sae couldn’t believe what was going on. She was simultaneously horrified and ecstatic, but she knew that this wasn’t right. Makoto simply couldn’t be in her right mind, and Sae had a responsibility to stop this before it started.    
  
“What’s gotten into you?” Sae asked, doing her very best to chastise Makoto into abandoning her advances. “Makoto, get off of me.”   
  
As stern as Sae’s demand may have been, it had no effect on her younger sister. Makoto giggled softly, nuzzling her cheek against Sae’s. Pinning her sister to the couch, Makoto scooted forward even further, sitting squarely on Sae’s crotch.    
  
Sae felt paralyzed. She desperately wanted this to continue. She craved her little sister’s body so sorely that she wished she could let herself give in and allow Makoto to take what she wanted. That wasn’t the right thing to do, though, she knew. Feeling a troubling tightness swelling in her pants, Sae grabbed hold of Makoto’s waist and tried to push her off.    
  
Makoto smirked, unfazed by Sae’s decidedly half-hearted attempt to stop her. She took her older sister’s hands and guided them from her waist to her rear, planting them firmly on her tight, firm butt. Leaning in close, Makoto brought her lips to Sae’s, but stopped short of making contact. She stared into her sister’s eyes, unwavering and fully determined to see this through.    
  
“What do you  _ really  _ want?” Makoto asked. “Do you want me?”   
  
Her innocent tone caught Sae off-guard. She tried to answer, but couldn’t find the words. She knew that this was wrong, that she  _ shouldn’t  _ want this, but something about Makoto’s eagerness to make it happen anyway was keeping her from putting a stop to things.    
  
Makoto could see her sister struggling to find a response. Without an explicit denial, she decided to push a bit further. Locking lips with her sister, Makoto leaned against Sae, moaning softly as she finally kissed her.    
  
Sae felt Makoto’s hands beginning to wander. Her body ached with want as her little sister started feeling her up, but there was nothing she could bring herself to do. She sat as if she was bolted in place, dumbstruck by everything going on. Makoto’s soft, warm lips against hers felt absolutely divine, and it was all she could do to keep herself from moaning.    
  
Makoto gasped against Sae, grinding against her. She cupped her big sister’s breasts, pleased with what an ample handful they were. She didn’t allow herself too much time to play around, though. Pushing her tongue into Sae’s mouth, she deepened her kiss, moaning softly.    
  
Sae felt Makoto’s tongue slip between her lips. It was pointless for her to keep up her stoic act any longer now. Shivering weakly as her body overcame her mind, she let out a soft moan, closing her eyes as she felt her shirt being opened by her little sister. One by one, Makoto popped Sae’s buttons until her top hung open.    
  
Makoto’s tongue swirled around her sister’s. She drank in Sae’s taste, moaning eagerly against her as she pulled her shirt open. She unbuttoned her own vest next, stripping it away as quickly as she could manage. She felt Sae shudder just as a distinct stiffness made itself known beneath her. Rolling her hips, Makoto teased Sae’s erection, finally breaking away from her as she rubbed against her sister’s crotch.    
  
Sae gasped for breath. Her chest, covered now only by a lacy, black bra, heaved as she panted. Her eyes slowly opened to the sight of Makoto’s blushing face. Her little sister was biting her lip, clearly aroused beyond reason as she eagerly rubbed. Sae’s cheeks flushed to match Makoto’s as she realized her hands were still planted firmly on her behind.    
  
“I can feel you,” Makoto breathed, her voice heavy with lust. “You’re so hard for me…”   
  
“M- Makoto,” Sae groaned. “We have to stop…”   
  
Makoto ignored her sister’s last-ditch pleas. She slid off of Sae and knelt on the floor in front of her, pushing her legs apart. The bulge in her big sister’s pants was like a beacon to her. Everything she wanted and more was just beneath the snugly-stretched tent of fabric right in front of her. With trembling hands, she reached forward and grabbed hold of Sae.    
  
“ _ Makoto!” _ _   
_ _   
_ Sae gasped her sister’s name, tightly gripping the couch as Makoto’s hands came to rest on her stiff erection. Her younger sister’s fingertips dragged along her crotch, exploring her bulge. She could barely think, let alone gasp for breath as she was quickly overwhelmed by excitement. Through all the wonderful, ecstatic feelings she felt, however, she still felt a pang of guilt. She still knew that she should stop this before it was too late.    
  
Makoto, on the other hand, wasn’t about to let her fantasy be cut short. Without warning, she tucked her hands into Sae’s waistband and tugged, yanking her pants and underwear down all in one quick pull. Her big sister’s cock sprang free, standing hard and firm. Makoto gasped at the sight, and wasted no time in wrapping her hands around the gently-throbbing shaft.    
  
“ _ Nnn… Aaahhh…” _ _   
_ _   
_ Sae leaned her head back, sighing softly as Makoto lovingly caressed her erection. Her little sister’s hands felt so small on her cock, and were barely able to wrap all the way around. She bit her lip, moaning openly as she found herself losing the internal battle with her own arousal. Makoto’s hands simply felt too good for her to resist any longer. Sliding up and down her increasingly-wet shaft, her little sister’s strokes were everything she had dreamed they would be. Sae couldn’t tell if Makoto was just  _ that  _ good at jerking her off, or if it only felt so incredible because it was  _ her  _ doing it.    
  
“ _ Oh! Makoto!” _ _   
_ _   
_ Sae gasped sharply as Makoto pressed her lips to her glans, giving her sensitive, pink tip a quick little kiss. Makoto gently stroked her older sister’s shaft as she lapped at her crown, flicking her tongue back and forth across its underside.    
  
“I- I can’t…”   
  
Sae’s voice was weak with desire. She was gasping for breath as her little sister’s tongue dragged its way down from her tip all the way to the base of her shaft. She shuddered as Makoto moved back up, sliding all the way to the very tip of her cock and pausing there.    
  
Makoto sealed her lips around Sae’s pink glans, her tongue still lapping at the sensitive crown of her sister’s cock. Glancing up so she could see Sae’s reaction, Makoto engulfed her older sister’s cock in her mouth, sealing her lips around it and swallowing it up.    
  
Sae gasped sharply, tightening her grip on the couch and crying out as she was nearly overtaken by pleasure. She could feel herself twitching in Makoto’s warm, wet mouth, pulsing desperately as her sister took her in. She had certainly been enjoying Makoto’s ministrations up to this point, but now that she was completely enveloped by the overwhelming sensation of her sister sucking her in, she was nearly lost to her own desires. All she could do was half-heartedly try one more time to convince herself that she didn’t really want this, in spite of everything her body was telling her.    
  
Makoto bobbed her head, keeping her lips tightly sealed around her sister’s cock. She stroked her base and held her balls while she sucked, milking and squeezing Sae all the while. She did her very best to do everything right, wanting her sister to feel just as incredible as she did right now. Her pussy was hot with arousal, and she could feel her pantyhose clinging to her slit, drenched in her wetness. Closing her eyes, she moaned around Sae’s shaft, eager to please her.    
  
“ _ M- Makoto,”  _ Sae gasped, gently rolling her hips. “I- If you don’t s- stop soon…”   
  
Sae could barely keep herself under control. Heat and pleasure raged out of control inside of her, swirling into a maelstrom that she couldn’t hope to resist any longer. Objectively, this was far from the best blowjob she had ever had, but it was obvious that her little sister had done some research. She couldn’t help but admire Makoto’s technique, and the knowledge that her sister had likely been planning and practicing for this only served to fill Sae with even more pleasant warmth than she could bear.    
  
“I- I’m-  _ W- Wait!”  _   
  
Sae’s desperate, breathless cry was the only warning Makoto got. As her older sister shuddered and bucked her hips, Makoto gagged, her throat suddenly stretched by Sae’s cock. She did her best to suck through Sae’s climax, speeding her pace as her mouth was quickly flooded by her sister’s cum.    
  
Makoto sputtered and gagged, coughing as Sae squirted into her mouth. She hadn’t been prepared for such an intense orgasm, and after a few seconds, she was forced to pull back. Some of Sae’s load spilled from her mouth and ran down her chin as she gasped for breath. With her sister’s twitching cock still pulsing in her hand, she did her best to jerk Sae off until she was totally done.    
  
Sae whimpered and moaned as she came, her chest heaving violently. She thrust into Makoto’s hand, spewing the remainder of her load onto her little sister’s face. She heard Makoto squeak in surprise as she was splattered by fresh, hot cum. Sae shuddered, letting out a heavy, satisfied sigh as she finally finished cumming, letting her rear plop back onto the couch and slumping down.    
  
“ _ Wow,”  _ Makoto remarked. “I- I had read some stuff online about how to do that, but…”   
  
Sae chuckled softly as she watched her sister. Makoto curiously scooped some of the semen clinging to her chin onto her finger and gave it an inquisitive sniff. She licked her finger clean, moaning softly at the taste.    
  
“None of those videos do the real thing justice…”   
  
Sae laughed, unable to stifle herself. The idea of her little sister studying porn, taking notes on how to suck a cock just so she could please her, was too absurd for Sae not to find hilarious. She snorted and chuckled, unable to keep herself from laughing at the sight of Makoto’s cum-coated face.    
  
“Laugh while you can,” Makoto said playfully, getting back to her feet. “You owe me for that!”   
  
Sae didn’t have a chance to ask her sister what she meant. Makoto climbed onto the couch, standing above her with her hands on her hips.   
  
“I’ve been wanting to try this…”   
  
Makoto bit her lip as she flipped her skirt up. She wore only pantyhose beneath, her lack of underwear plainly obvious to her older sister. Sae was fixated on the wet spot in Makoto’s stockings, barely able to believe how turned-on her little sister must have been. Makoto took a step forward, draping her skirt over Sae’s head and bringing her crotch right up to her face.    
  
“I want you to make me feel good now,” Makoto breathed, resting her hands on Sae’s head. “Lick me.”   
  
Sae planted her hands on Makoto’s soft thighs, leaning forward. She was taken by her little sister’s smell. It was powerful, almost overwhelmingly so. Closing her eyes, Sae breathed in Makoto’s scent, gasping softly as her half-hard cock twitched in response. That moment made her realize that Makoto wasn’t just her little sister anymore. Now, in Sae’s eyes, she was a  _ woman,  _ and that realization urged her to give in to her desires.    
  
Sae tore a hole in Makoto’s pantyhose. Her little sister’s pussy, fully exposed and right there in front of her, was practically hypnotic. Tight, hairless, and glistening with droplets of arousal, Makoto’s puffy little slit was like a pink beacon of lust. Her clit was swollen, standing out as a stiff little nub. Sae wanted desperately to take a taste of her sister, but she hesitated, her lips parted and her tongue ready to dig in. Something, some last shred of doubt, kept her from taking what she so badly wanted.    
  
“Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts  _ now!”  _ Makoto huffed, tightening her grip on Sae’s head. “You  _ just  _ came all over my face! We crossed the line a  _ long  _ time ago! Now get  _ in  _ there!”   
  
Thrusting her hips forward, Makoto pulled Sae’s head into her crotch, burying her face between her thighs. Sae let out a muffled cry, surprised at her little sister’s sudden surge of aggressive control. With her lips mashed against Makoto’s slit and her nose pressed firmly into her folds, all Sae could do was lick, so she did just that.    
  
Sae dragged her tongue along Makoto’s sweet, pink petals, closing her eyes as she got her first taste of her little sister’s sex. Makoto moaned, shivering and further tightening her grip on Sae’s head. Sae abandoned all pretense of resistance now, fully surrendering to her urges after taking in the deliciously-sweet taste of her sister’s forbidden fruit.    
  
Sae lapped at Makoto’s tight folds, her tongue probing her sister’s delicate little flower. Makoto eased her grip on Sae, releasing her once she felt her skillful tongue working its way up and down her slit. She leaned forward, gripping the couch for balance as Sae ate her out.    
  
“ _ You’re so good at this,”  _ Makoto gasped, barely able to stand. “ _ Oh, wow…” _ _   
_ _   
_ Sae had had quite a bit of practice on past girlfriends and one night stands. She knew just the right way to work Makoto’s pussy, and before long, her inexperienced little sister could barely stand. Makoto’s legs quivered as Sae’s tongue circled her clit. Her knees felt like they would give out at any moment, but she managed to stay standing, panting as her older sister worked her magic.    
  
Sae gently nibbled on Makoto’s sensitive, pink button, her teeth just barely grazing her clit. Her tongue circled her wet, dripping entrance, pushing its way inside and lapping up the sweet nectar that leaked out. Every lick, every kiss, every little love-bite drew a squeak or a moan out of Makoto, who was clearly out of her depth now. Sae’s tongue worked its way up and down her little sister’s virgin pussy, teasing her, pushing her closer and closer toward the edge.    
  
Makoto squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip to keep herself from screaming in pleasure. She let out a drawn-out squeal, her voice high and strained as she succumbed to ecstasy. Her big sister grabbed her behind, holding her firmly in place as she came. Sae’s tongue didn’t stop for a moment, continuing to flick against her clit as she was overtaken by her release.    
  
Makoto’s lips parted, and a heavy gasp escaped, followed by a long, low moan. Her sister’s skilled tongue, still circling her overstimulated little nub, had sent her into the most intense orgasm of her life. Her lower lips flexed and twitched, contracting rhythmically as she came. She felt all the heat and pressure leave her body in waves, washing over her in an intense, relieving rhythm. She squirted on Sae’s face, her quim splashing all over her older sister’s cheeks and chin, leaving her a sticky mess. Once it was all over, Makoto shakily dropped to her knees, easing herself down into her sister’s lap.    
  
Sae smiled softly at Makoto, gently holding her up. She helped her out of her lap, guiding her onto the couch next to her as she struggled to catch her breath. Red-faced, exhausted, and equally sticky, the Niijima sisters sat for a few moments, holding hands as they basked in their shared afterglow. Makoto finally turned to face Sae after a while, her free hand fishing around in her pocket and retrieving her phone.    
  
“You’re a mess,” Makoto giggled.    
  
“So are you,” Sae replied teasingly.    
  
Makoto held her phone out at arm’s length, snapping a quick picture of herself and her sister’s cum-drenched faces.    
  
“So we have something to remember today by,” Makoto explained.   
  
Sae smiled, squeezing Makoto’s hand. As insane as today may have turned out to be, Makoto was still, after all, her little sister, and she loved her. That love may have manifested itself in a decidedly-unexpected way, but it was love nonetheless. Sae turned to Makoto, ready to wrap her little sister up in a warm hug, only for Makoto to suddenly push her down.    
  
“ _ Ah!” _ _   
_ _   
_ Sae yelped in surprise as she fell onto her back. Makoto climbed on top of her, a hungry, lust-filled look in her eyes. She straddled her waist, rolling her hips and grinding against her older sister’s cock.    
  
“What are you doing?” Sae asked softly, her shaft stiffening back up against Makoto’s wet pussy.    
  
“I can’t take it any longer,” Makoto whined, raising her hips. “I  _ need  _ you, Sae!”   
  
She clumsily rocked her hips, her slit rubbing against Sae’s shaft. She humped against her older sister for a few moments, blindly trying and failing to get Sae’s cock inside.    
  
“I want you to be my first,” Makoto gasped, reaching down between her legs. “You’re more than a sister to me…”   
  
Sae reached for her cock, wrapping her fingers around herself just as Makoto grasped her. She stared into her younger sister’s eyes, the weight of what was about to happen coming down on her as she saw the desperation written on Makoto’s face.    
  
“I love you,” Sae whispered.    
  
Makoto leaned forward, pressing her lips against her older sister’s. Sae released her grip on her shaft, letting Makoto guide herself. She gasped against her little sister, her body tensing up as she felt her tip pressing into the entrance of Makoto’s sex.   
  
Makoto pulled back from Sae, throwing her head back as she dropped her hips. Both sisters moaned aloud, unable to keep from crying out as they were joined together. Makoto’s puffy lower lips, flushed pink with arousal, were pressed firmly against Sae’s pubic mound, grinding against her as the younger Niijima rocked herself gently back and forth.    
  
Sae could only gasp and moan as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. Makoto’s tight, virgin pussy squeezed her tight, every subtle twitch of her inner walls sending a jolt of ecstasy up her spine. She had never felt such a perfectly snug fit around her cock. Of all the girls she had ever been with, her sister felt the best by far.    
  
Almost immediately, Makoto began moving. Unable to hold herself back, she fell into a furious pace, bouncing on her sister’s cock with lust-driven desperation. She unclasped Sae’s bra, freeing her sister’s big, soft breasts and quickly planting her hands on her chest. She squeezed and kneaded Sae’s bust, relishing in the softness in her hands as she quickly rolled her hips.    
  
Sae held Makoto’s waist, thrusting into her to keep pace with her little sister. The two writhed desperately against each other, all their desires finally laid bare as they indulged in each other’s bodies. The tight, wet drag of Makoto’s lips along her shaft was driving Sae crazy. With each plunge into her little sister’s deepest, most intimate reaches, she felt as if she would lose control. She never could have hoped to last long, but she sorely wished that she could hold back for just a few seconds more.    
  
Makoto was similarly overwhelmed. Gasping and shivering with each rough, wild thrust, she kept up her breakneck pace until her body succumbed to pleasure. Throwing her head back, she let out a desperate cry as ecstasy crashed over her. She slammed her hips down, firmly hilting herself on her big sister’s shaft.    
  
Sae groaned, tightly gripping Makoto’s waist as the rhythmic flexing of her little sister’s pussy sent her over the edge. Her cock pulsed in time with Makoto’s contractions, and she pushed as firmly as she could against her as the two came together. Sae’s shaft throbbed powerfully as she unloaded inside Makoto, who screamed with pleasure at the sensation of being filled by her sister’s cum. Thick, sticky globs of white-hot cum burst from Sae’s cock and surged into Makoto’s depths, quickly overflowing and running out in a wet, gooey mess. With the proof of their union pooling beneath them, the Niijima sisters collapsed in a heap, breathless, speechless, and more deeply in love with each other than they had ever been when they were just sisters.    
  
Makoto pushed herself up, shakily kneeling over Sae, her sister’s spent shaft still buried inside of her. She tried getting up, only to topple over backwards with a squeak. Sae chuckled and sat up, groaning softly as she did. Looking down at Makoto, her little sister’s freshly-deflowered pussy leaking warm, white cum onto the couch, Sae couldn’t help herself. She caressed Makoto’s inner thigh, her hand straying teasingly close to her love-filled pussy.    
  
“Roll over,” Sae suddenly ordered.    
  
Makoto blinked in surprise. She hadn’t expected her sister to have this kind of endurance, but she certainly wasn’t about to complain. She obeyed, turning over onto all fours, wiggling her behind at Sae. Her big sister flipped up her skirt and grabbed hold of her butt, squeezing and rubbing her tight little cheeks.    
  
“You might look even cuter from behind,” Sae remarked.    
  
She gave Makoto’s bottom a firm smack, causing her to let out a yelp, her cunt twitching weakly in response. Makoto felt her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red, a bit embarrassed at the jolt of pleasure that she felt in response to Sae’s playful slap.    
  
Sae knelt behind Makoto, stroking her cock as she lined herself up. With fresh, unspent lust still surging inside of her, she pushed forward, plunging her shaft right back into her little sister’s cum-filled hole. Both girls moaned desperately, their bodies quivering with pleasure.    
  
Sae began thrusting, roughly fucking Makoto from behind. Each stroke was hard and quick, and caused her sister to rock under the force of her thrusts. Wet, squishy sounds joined the slap of skin on skin as Sae’s leftover cum was fucked out of Makoto. Her shaft sliding effortlessly in and out of her little sister thanks to the jizz still in her pussy, Sae’s second round was doomed to end almost as quickly as it had begun.    
  
Sae felt just a bit selfish for not caring about whether or not Makoto got off this time, but something about rutting her sister like this, just the way she had always fantasized about, put her beyond caring about being a bit selfish. With a groan, she buried herself inside Makoto and unloaded again.    
  
Makoto gasped sharply, whimpering as she was filled back up. She could feel Sae’s powerful shots squirting straight into her womb, filling her to the brim. Heavy and thick, her big sister’s load spilled into her, causing her to moan softly while she was pumped full. Finally, Sae was finished, but she didn’t pull out. She leaned over Makoto’s back and eased her onto her side, spooning her from behind. She gently rolled her hips, grinding against her little sister as her cock softened inside.    
  
“That was incredible,” Makoto sighed, her voice soft and dreamy.    
  
“Better than I ever could have imagined,” Sae agreed.    
  
Sae held her sister close, hugging her from behind. Makoto held Sae’s hand, her fingers lacing between her big sister’s. She felt Sae nuzzling the back of her neck, kissing her gently as they lay in each other’s arms. Content in the knowledge that this was the beginning of a wonderful new relationship, the sisters soon fell asleep in each other’s embrace, warm, satisfied smiles etched onto their sticky faces. 


End file.
